Out of the Nightmare
by omega677
Summary: It's been years since Lydia's last trip to the Neitherworld. So for years she has been living the life of a 'normal' girl, and it has given her nothing but misery. Now a college student, her world is once again turned inside out as ghosts from her past return for her help. Now everything seems like old time, except for one thing."Where is the Ghost with the Most"
1. Prologue

-I own absolutely nothing relative to or mentioned in this story. I will be putting in my own characters to help the story, modify certain terminology, and places. But the characters and places related to the cartoon and movie do not belong to me, they belong to whoever has the copy right, only Tim Burton comes to mind.-

-Prologue-

The door creaked open as a slender young man with pitch black hair walked through into the dark corridor. He began to walk down the twisted stairs until they opened into a large room, and with a sigh he stared at the center of the room. Within a large sphere, his entire body bound in restraining clothing, held in place by chain hung a prisoner he never wished to see again. The prisoner was slimmer than he remembered and his hair grew to the point that it touched the bottom of the bowl, evidence of how long he had been in there.

"Weaken the spell"

With these words the prisoner started to stir, but still remained bound and blindfolded.

"You know who I am I take it?"

"Well it's about time somebody dropped by, I only wish it was to better company," The prisoner said with a cackle. "or did you miss me that much our little sorrowful prince Vince?"

"Then I will get right to the point if my presence disturbs you so. Do to the horrendous nature of you crime, you have been placed inside this prison. Now we are willing to award you a pardon if you do a job for us."

"Oh… I see, so the nobles can't fix their problem so they come to the devil asking for help. Well you're going to have to sweeten the pot if that is going to work, and by the way, if this is your idea of imprisonment I would love to see what you have for torture."

"I don't think you're in any position to bargain." Vince declared with a victorious smirk.

The prisoner began to laugh and vanished from inside the sphere. Dumb founded, Vince ran to the sphere's base for a better look. With all the magic and seals in this cell it would be impossible for anyone to escape. His thought was interrupted when he was pushed into the sphere and instantly felt his strength leave him.

"I believe I am!" said the prisoner with an evil smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Hhooww…?"

"Oh that… I just did it. Now if you excuse me I think I need to do some things, now where to begin?" he started to walk around the cell dragging his fingers on the cold glass. "Oh I know, let's start my revenge with numero uno. Well princy boy I would love to chat but I have somewhere to be, and I think it's high time I pay a visit to my dear friend Lydia." He said with a malicious laugh.

Vince watched as the prisoner faded from sight and realized that he was losing consciousness. He was consumed by fear and despair he had never known, still in shock from the feat that had just taken place he could only utter the name of his now escaped prisoner.

"Bee…tle…jui…ce…."

-I pray I did this right. Please give me some reviews on the ideas, concepts, the goods, the bad so I can improve my technique, and tell me if you would be interested in more, because if nobody is interested I will just focus on my school work and keep the story to myself. So please help me out. Please and thank you- Oh if you have any questions please leave a review and I'll reply.


	2. Like a Dream

Sorry it took so long to upload these, had other things to do.

* * *

_Walking through the forest in the fall always had a soothing effect on me. The leaves changing colors, the way they dance on the wind as the fall to the earth, and the subtle smell of decay. But that never compared to the 700 year old best friend casually floating next to me. His green glowing eyes staring at the trees, pale blond hair standing more wildly in the wind than normal, and his trademark suit that smelled of graveyard soil. The wind continued to blow more fiercely, wrapping me in a tornado of dead leaves. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, until I noticed that Beetlejuice wasn't with me._

"_Beej!" I cried not knowing what else to do. "Beej where are you?!"_

"_Lydia! … Lydia! ..."_

"Lydia Deetz"

My eyes shot open as my name was being screamed into my ear. I was in class; I must have nodded off during the lecture.

"Well Ms. Deetz, It's good to see that you decided to join us this afternoon. So do you plan to stay for the duration of the class or is the material not good enough for you to actually pay attention?" barked Mrs. Miller.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Miller, I had a rough time last night and wasn't able to get much sleep." That was an obvious lie. It's just that Mrs. Miller was a renaissance master at making even the most exciting things boring.

"That is a personal problem Ms. Deetz, and therefore it doesn't matter what the excuse is. You need to try to be more professional, or else I will drop you from the class." She said with a triumphant smirk.

"Yes Mrs. Miller, I will try to be more professional." I said, looking around the room to see everyone staring at ME like I was poison; and hell, there were even people snoring in class. WHY was I always the one being singled out by everyone?

"See that you do. Now time is up and be sure to do the homework over the break, now get out!"

I gathered up my things and made a straight run for the door. Down the hall and out the doors into the park, I had to walk fast if I wanted to avoid the ever annoying shrill noise of Claire's voice. It wasn't enough that we were roommates at the dorm; she actually went out of her way to bully me while her troop of brain dead fans laughed. As I made my way through the park, I noticed people staring at me more than usual. The men actually flinched whenever they thought I was looking at them, and the girls pointed and whispered amongst each other. This was no doubt the effect of Claire's latest rumor.

Finally getting to my room, I open the door and was met with the ever present sense of illness looking at the clashing decor. My side of the room was almost complete black with the exceptional dark colors and the mural of the Neitherworld I painted on the wall. Claire's was the complete opposite; her stuff was bright colors and an over-saturation of pink.

It only took a second to drop my things and crash on my bed. For my entire college career, this room had been the only safe place I had since Claire only used her half as a storage unit. Now on the verge of sleep, for some reason or another, I started to look back on how my life had started to fall apart. High school was hell in its own right, but after graduation, I and my only living friends, Bertha and Prudence, went our separate ways. When I came to college, I tried to make new friends, but my natural demeanor and Claire's constant rumors immediately labeled me as the campus' reigning and uncontested 'Ice Queen' and 'Cold Hearted Bitch'. The first couple of weeks I cried on this bed until I fell asleep. Now I just lay here like some depressed cat. The situation wasn't that much different from home. My relationship with Delia hit rock bottom. This would all be manageable if I could still go to the Neitherworld, but ever since that day I have never able to open the portal.

'That day.' Yes, my life started to unravel on the day that Beetlejuice abandoned me. What he had done was unforgiveable sure, but the fact of his betrayal to our friendship hurt more than the truth of what he did. I would be lying if I said I didn't blame him for what I've been going through. In fact, at some point and in a fit of rage, I destroyed everything that could remind me of him. All the photos, gifts, and even my diaries went up in flames in my bathroom tub. Immediately, I regretted it and made something that I could remember him by.

Rolling over on my side, I started pawing under the covers and pillows looking for it. Finally finding I pulled out a miniature stuff replica of Beetlejuice. I even surprised myself with how skillful I was when I made it. It was a perfect likeness even down to the smell of graveyard soil. Claire made it a point to tease me about it when she eventually came to the room, and yeah, it would seem rather childish for a grown woman to still sleep with a stuff doll. But sadly, this doll was the only thing that got me through the day. It was either talking to the doll of the only person that ever accepted me or talking to my own reflection in the mirror, and actually expecting an answer in return. This alone made me realize that after everything that happen and regardless of how much time has or will pass, I still miss him. With that though in mind, I fell asleep and dreamed of the days we had together.

I always hated alarm clocks, mine most of all. Nevertheless, I got up, after all today was the last day before the break and I had only one class to go to, for a damn sketching assignment. I didn't bother to change clothes. I don't think I would be their long. This was due to the fact that Claire was also taking the class. I know I can't avoid it, so I just grabbed my things and left.

After my 'normal' walk to the campus, I swiftly moved to the class room and my seat of choice. Naturally people moved away from me, but I didn't care so I just focused on the assignment. The assignment was simple: from our vantage point, we are to draw the sculpture and the reflections of it from the mirrors surrounding it. In less than an hour, I was almost done, when the one thing I wanted to avoid shows up and, for reasons God only knows, she started to talk to me.

"Like Lydia. Like what are you doing here?" Really that was possibly the nicest thing she has said to me all year.

"Just finishing the assignment."

"Like no. Like, what are you doing in my seat?"

"Just finishing the assignment, if you want the chair, just await 5 minutes. I'm almost done."

"Like no thanks, I might get cursed or something." There was the insult. I guess the latest rumor had something to do with witchcraft. I only wish it was true. "And like what are you even doing here in the first place? It's not like you have a future anyways." I don't know why but that added to every other thing that has happened to me this year. I just snapped.

"Ok listen up you alcoholic, drug-addicted, little slut." I know that she was just doing it to get under my skin, and that I was giving here exactly what she wanted. I can't beat her up again, the odds of me getting expelled were very good at the moment but that was nowhere in my mind. "I know you think you're the hottest shit to happen to this college. I know you think that people are around you just because they like you." At this point, Claire's eye began to widen. I honestly thought that I was scaring her. I didn't notice that the temperature in the room suddenly dropped or that I could see my own breath. "But let me tell you the truth, since no one else will. Your relationships with your 'friends' is as fickle as you are, and when the time comes that you actually need one of them, well you'll be royally fucked."

Claire started to back away, which made me feel great seeing her in fear. Until I realized that she wasn't backing away from me. I look around and saw that everyone else was either frozen with fear, screaming, or had already made it to the door. My curiosity got the better of me as I turned to find what they were so afraid of. And what I saw was hands down the most beautiful thing I've seen in years. The mirrors around the statue were glowing green; but not just any green, they were glowing Neitherworld green. As everyone was backing away or scrambling to get out of the class, I found myself slowly heading for the portal that has opened before me.

My heart was pounding as the energy started to extend out of the mirrors and swirl into a confined cyclone. I hoped it was Beetlejuice. I prayed he'd come back even though I knew it was impossible. I didn't have to wait long to get my answer. The energy dispersed leaving a man with long black hair and dark draped clothes. The small golden crown on his head made me recognize him immediately. I started to run to him as he collapsed to the floor.

"Vince!" I cried kneeling down to help pick him up. I was shocked to discover that he was as skinny as a twig. He was literally skin and bones, even though I know ghost don't really have skin or bones but I didn't know how else to describe it. His head suddenly shot up, and I saw what was in his undiolated eyes as the moved around the room almost in a blur; _true fear_. They were the eyes of a wounded, scared, and desperate animal afraid for his life.

"Lydia? Lydia, is that you?" The way he said it was more that he was surprised that I was alive at all.

"Yes, of course it's me. Who did this? What happened to you?" I tried to sound as calm as possible in hopes that he would follow the example.

"Lydia listen, I don't have that much time to explain. You need to get back to Peaceful Pines now. That is the best place we can protect you."

"Wait. What? Why do you need to protect me? Protect me from what?"

"He got out Lydia. I don't know how he did it but he's free and he's looking for you!"

"Who got out? Who's looking for me, why me?"

"Because you were his best friend."

"Wait are you saying Beetlej-mphe…?" Vince put both his hands over my mouth and started to shake like I just stepped on his grave.

"Don't say his name Lydia, not even once. The rules have changed. He can somehow cross between the worlds freely and uttering his name once, even by mistake, will tell him exactly where you are." He said almost pleading, begging me to listen to him. I didn't understand what was going on but I got the message and nodded my head.

"Why do I need to go back to Peaceful Pines? What's going on?"

"A disaster has fallen on the Neitherworld and is starting to spread into all of reality. Please Lydia, I'm out of time, promise me you'll stay there until we can stop it. Please."

I didn't understand any of this. Why was Bettlejuice looking for me? Why did I need to be protected from him? What the hell is going on?

"Ok"

He smiled and vanished in a puff of Neitherworld energy. I spun on my heel and made my way for the door, swiftly grabbing my things without stopping or slowing down. Thanks to months of avoiding Claire and all other people. I made my way out the front door only to be struck dead in my tracks. The sky wasn't blue anymore or anywhere near it. It was now a swirling mixture of orange, black, and purple, but none of the colors mixed with each other. They shifted and waved like tall grass in the wind. If I didn't remember what Vince had told me, I would have gazed in wonder. I forcefully drew me head out of my imagination and ran to my dorm room. I dragged my suitcase out of the closet and began to toss all my cloths into it along with other object I refused to leave behind. I closed the suitcase and made my way to the door only to stop halfway. I turned around and grabbed my Beetlejuice doll off the bed and continue out of the dorm. I tossed everything into the backseat of the car my dad bought me as a going away present. I got in and stopped to take in everything that happened in less than an hour. It only now dawned on me that I am playing a role in a story I know nothing about, and that was the most dangerous place to be with Beetlejuice. I started the car and made my way back to Peaceful Pine, having no idea what awaited me there.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you plan on giving me a review, please keep in mind that this is the first time I have ever done a first person narrative and there for I have some personal questions if you would be so kind to answer like:

Did the chapter have a good flow to it?

Do I need to make Claire more of a bitch?

Did I transfer Lydia's current circumstances and emotions to the readers clearly, or could I have gone darker?

Did I give the characters enough personality and emotion?

If you want to answer I'll be reading your comments and will try to grow from them. Oh I will also probably revise some chapters over time, when I do that I will leave a foot note at the end of the next released chapter. Again thanks. Oh right do you think this would be OK as a T rated story or should I keep it M.


	3. It's all in the Past

Sorry it took a little longer than I expected, school got started and I've been trying to find my grove. But I will keep updating as soon as I can.

* * *

What should have taken only a few hours ended up taking me a whole day. Evidently people in the city got really freaked out about the sky changing colors and thought it would be safer in the country where the sky was also orange. The seemingly endless hours in traffic watching the adults rant and rave like it's the end of the world was better than any television show I've ever seen. About half way through the ordeal, I got a new taste about how the world had changed. While I was stretching my legs it started to rain. In truth, I don't even think I can call it rain. It was more like a hail of concentrated light or dark matter. It was black with glowing purple around the edges. As they fell on me I didn't feel anything, but where ever they fell it covered over the color. All the cars, grass, and roads were dyed in the black energy and glowed tinted purple. Then a moment later everything was back to normal, like it never happened. I must say, it did cause people to shut up and focus on their driving and to get the hell out of the way.

After hours of dealing with that crap, I made it back to Peaceful Pines only to find that the small town was practically disserted. I found it hard to believe that was the case. The town's people probably boarded everything up. Not really caring about what was going on in town, I made my way to my old house. It was night by the time I made it to the driveway. I grabbed my things and headed for the front door. I rang the bell and knew Delia was going to answer it. As I predicted, the door opened, and Delia was there. She spotted me, and started her normal monologue for when I came around.

"Lydia dear, it's been far too long." Giggling with glee, she wrapped her arms around me. Her over-powering perfume almost made me gag, but I restrained myself until she let go.

"Yes, it's been almost a year hasn't it. How is everything here?"

"Same old, same old. I have to emit though, with the Maitlands and you gone, the house does feel pretty empty." Yes, thank you Delia for bringing up a sore subject.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh he's in the living room trying to relax. Have you noticed the sky deary. It looks so much more colorful now." I knew she would say something like that. After she started taking medication everything was okay with her.

After politely moving past Delia, I made my way to the living room where my dad was relaxing. If you mean laying on the couch in the fetal position relaxing, than yeah, relaxing. I made my way over, and he shot up and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Lydia, did you see the sky? Did you see it? It changed to orange, that not normal. It's the end of the world. I know it." Ok, he's hysterical. I wiggled my way out of death hug and guided him to the chair and tried my best to calm him.

"Dad relax. Yes, the sky changed to orange, but that doesn't mean the world is going to end. Even if the world was going to end, there is nothing you or me can do about it; so let's just calm down and deal with the situation at hand and not let our imaginations get the better of us." I know its lame, but appealing to his logical side normally worked.

"You're right. You're right. Thanks, pumpkin, I needed that." He took a minute to look me over before talking again. "Are you feeling alright, Lydia? You look a bit ragged."

"I've been driving for hours. I guess I'm pretty tired." The truth was that I was very tired. I had spent almost twenty hours on the road dealing in traffic and angry screaming idiots.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I kept your room exactly as you left it."

"Thanks and please don't wake me for dinner." The last thing I need right now was Delia's cooking.

I dragged my things up the stairs and into my room. It was exactly like I left it. I didn't bother to unpack. I just grabbed my doll and dropped on my bed. I knew being here was going to bring up old memories of him, but I didn't think much about it. The memories of how he comforted me after disastrous days at school, getting revenge of Claire, and the adventures we had in the Neitherworld, but all of them led to the fact that he wasn't here. I felt silent tears rolling down my cheeks at the thought of it. I missed him and if he was out there I wanted to see him. Part of me knew that he didn't mean any real harm to me, so even if I called him I would be ok. Another part, told me to follow what Vince said and lay low, just in case. At some point in this mental war of mine, I fell asleep and again dreamed of happier days.

* * *

I was jolted awake by the one thing I never expected at home, an earthquake. I should be freaking out. It was my first earthquake. Yet all I could muster was the same growl I give to my alarm clock. I just stayed in bed until it stopped. It didn't last long but by that time I was awake and made my way down stairs to find the house was a mess. Dad and Delia seemed to rummaging and packing things up.

"All I'm saying Charles is that if we're going to leave at least we should put them away."

"Morning Dad; Delia. What are you doing?"

"Oh Lydia, did you feel the earthquake? Wasn't it exciting?" OK, I really need to find out what medication she's taking because it works. "Well since all these weird things are happening, everyone is going to the community gym which is standard emergency protocol or something like that. So we are packing up everything that can be destroyed by another earthquake away."

Amazing the world gets flipped upside down and people believe that a giant concrete and steel structure can protect them. Well, I guess they have to put their faith in something in order to keep their sanity. I, on the other hand, just want to get back to bed, but I knew dad's going to make me go with them. I turned and made my way back up the stairs and stop to stare at the attic door. How long has it been since Barbara and Adam left? I couldn't help but sigh at the memories of when we first moved into this house. Barbara, Adam, and I becoming friends; Beetlejuice almost marrying me at the age of 12; and then seeing him get eaten by that sandworm. I still had the ring from the wedding on a chain around my neck. I never really understood why I kept it but I did. Not long after that, Beetlejuice came back and somehow we became friends, but we kept that a secret from the Maitlands and Juno. After he found out about me keeping the ring, he never brought up the getting married thing again. I like to think that he cared more about our friendship than his obsession with his freedom. Then one year after the incident, Juno explained that she applied the Maitlands for early release for helping to prevent Beetlejuice from escaping. I had mixed feeling about it and confided in Beej. Eventually I decided I wanted them to be free, I mean it wasn't like they couldn't come and visit. It was a shock to all of us, especially Juno, that the application got approved. Apparently, it was the first approval ever. I later found out that the only reason it got approved was because Beej had pulled some strings; called in some favors; and even blackmail most of the higher-ups to get it through. I never did find out what you use to blackmail a ghost, but did I really want to know?

"I hope they are doing ok." I then continued to my room, picked up my things, and preceded down the stairs. Once there, I did one final sweep of the house for anything I wanted to take. Then I started helping my parents with the packing and we were on our way.

* * *

Damn it! Everywhere I go in this town brings back more memories of the past. The ones with the gymnasium weren't exactly the nicest. All of them were related to those god awful years in high school. In summary, it's what you would expect for a goth girl living in a sunny town filled with perfect perky people, I was the target of everything. Every opportunity someone got, they always had some lame joke to make or pull some prank. This was when my time with Beej came in handy. I mean why be around a ghost that loved pranks and paybacks and who was commonly hated for it, if you don't learn a trick or two. I went through all of high school without showing any sign of embarrassment, sadness, or anger; even though I was all of those things. But I always got them back with one prank or another. At that point, I understood why Beej kept pulling them. Hearing people scream and run away was so hilarious, and the best part was they never found out it was me.

Even when we had prom, Claire had this plan were she 'convinced' one of the jocks, didn't care what he played, to ask me out and then make some grand show about dumping me at the dance. First mistake she made was picking a boy who was afraid of my reputation, all thanks to Claire and her rumors. Secondly, nobody ever talked to me so when some boy starts that meant something was up. So I played along with it until the part I was supposed to get dumped, needless to say I struck first. I told that idiot so many scary things that I could do to make his life miserable that he was speechless and even pissed himself as I left him on the dance floor. That wasn't the end of it though. I still needed to get back at Claire. I already knew that her friends fixed the votes so she would be prom queen, so I took a scene from an old movie and rigged the stage. When she went up to claim her tiara, a bathtubs worth of gelatinous blue dye dropped on her. It would have been easy enough to get the dye out of her hair, but the dye on her skin took months. Oh, the 'best days of my life', thankfully I was dragged out of my memory storm by the blast of children screaming and adults yelling at one another.

I remembered that the gymnasium at the community center wasn't that big but evidentially it was big enough to house everyone in our small town. I'll admit that I was pretty disheartened when I couldn't find Prudence or Bertha. Hell, I couldn't even find their families. Did they move? I didn't have time to think as my dad pulled me to three vacant cots. After making sure he had everything, he went over to see whoever was in charge. Delia went to go chat with some of the gossiping women in the corner. I just lay on the cot staring at the ceiling.

I couldn't stop thinking of my high school years and my current social life. I mean I was 21 and I hadn't done anything that was considered fun to people my age. I didn't crash parties; go to concerts; hell, I've never even kissed a boy. Or a girl. Did I even like girls in that way? Fuck, I never even bothered to figure out what my sexual preferences were. It just never seemed important to me. But now that I started thinking about these things, I couldn't stop questioning myself.

I started coming back to the waking reality when someone started pushing me on the side, and not in the friendly waking way. I moaned, opening my eyes to see Claire Brewster, her parents, the mayor, and her groupies staring at me. At least the groupies were more afraid of me than normal for whatever reason.

"Alright Ms. Deetz, let's have it." The major said in a hollow commanding tone.

"Have what?"

"Ms. Brewster says that you know why all these strange things are happening."

"And exactly how would a college student majoring in photography know why the sky turned orange, or why we are having earthquakes for the first time in recorded history?"

That seemed to end the conversation seeing as the mayor couldn't come up with a reasonable response. I was just about to go back to sleep when that annoying harpy decided to squawk up.

"Like stop with all the crap, Lydia. Just admit that it's like all your fault." She screamed so loud that even my dad across the gym heard it, and in the span of a heartbeat, he was there.

"What seems to be the problem here mayor?"

"Well Mr. Deetz, Ms. Brewster believes that you daughter knows something about why all these strange things are happening." With that, my dad joined the gawkers.

"Is that true Lydia? Do you know something about this?" I know I should lie to cover up the truth, but I felt that I could get by because I really didn't know anything outside the obvious.

"It's true, just after that green guy came out of the mirrors and like disappeared, the sky turned orange. Like that's not normal and neither is she." That comment got everyone to turn away from me and stare at Claire. Hello opportunity.

"Wait. . ., green guy? Are you sure you weren't high? I mean it's no secret you've been doing drugs and all." That caught her parents of guard.

"Try to deny it all you want witch, but I recorded the whole thing." Oh shit. She was in the room? I thought she ran out with everyone else. I mean I thought the room was empty when I left. So she played the video for everyone to see, seeing as how our conversation was now the center of attention in the gymnasium. I was really relieved when I was able to get a glimpse at the video. Vince didn't show clearly on the video and his words came as static. After all, it took a lot of focus and energy for even Beetlejuice to appear in my photos and Vince was pretty out of it. All they could hear was my half of the conversation. After the video was over, everyone looked at Claire, who was trying to justify it. Everyone but my dad who seemed to be muttering something under his breath, then he started to get louder.

"Beetle… Did you mean Mr. Beetlemen?" The mention of the odd handyman that went missing got everyone's attention. Then Delia started in.

"That can't be it Charles, he's been missing for years. Why would he be back now?"

"Lydia do you know anything about that?" My dad had that look in his eye that meant I wouldn't be able to change the subject, and everyone else seems to have it also. I was about to answer with some spur-of-the-moment story when another earthquake hit. This one was much bigger than the previous, and it was partnered with another unexplainable phenomenon. The walls started to liquefy; the hard concrete became as soft and flexible as the inside of someone's mouth. Suddenly, I felt something hit me on the head. It was a piece of the ceiling steel support beam. I looked up and saw that the steel wasn't even bending, it was shattering like glass. As larger pieces started to fall on the crowd, they started to scream and run for the doors but the doors seemed to be a part of the wall and wouldn't open. I didn't bother to worry about the door. I was too preoccupied with the multiple tons of steel starting to fall on our heads. All of a sudden, I was pushed to the ground by a hysterical woman. It stunned me only for a second. Then I heard a loud crack. All of the major supports shattered and the bulk of the ceiling started to fall in on us. At this point, in my despair, I threw my arms over face and head, not knowing what else I could do. I wasn't really conscious with what I did next. Maybe it was being in this town. Maybe it was because of all the memories that came back to me. All I knew is that by the time I realized what I was doing, I couldn't stop myself.

"BEETLEJUICE!"

* * *

Yeah I know. I brought characters from the movie over, give me a break. I don't know if I'll have them making a show in later. But hey, Bettlejuice makes his appearance. I'm still trying to finish my character design for Beetlejuice though, so it may be a while until the next update. I hope to have at least ten reviews by then. Also I have to ask, did Claire's character match the previous chapters?


End file.
